


Celebratory Reward

by SinQueen69



Series: DC Vault [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU prompt, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballet Dancer Barry Allen, Creampie, Dancer AU, Dirty Talk, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Hand Job, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overfilling, Overstimulation, Sub Barry Allen, flexible Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: AU Prompt Anon: Dancer AU: Barry Allen's parents, in a vain attempt to keep him from being clumsy everywhere, enrolled him in gymnastics. From gymnastics to ballet, he enjoyed every damn minute of class and then performances, eventually going professional. Boyfriend Leonard Snart enjoys his submissive's flexibility as they celebrate Barry's latest casting with overstimulation, overfilling, and generally having sexy times.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: DC Vault [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474994
Kudos: 113





	Celebratory Reward

“Are you ready to celebrate your casting officially?” Len whispered in Barry’s ear, settling his hands on Barry’s hips, tugging the ballet dancer’s toned ass flush to his crotch.

“I think so Sir,” Barry ground his ass back against the bulge in his Dom’s slacks. 

“Since you’ve been practicing so much, I haven’t had a chance to come since last time we had sex. I’m very backed up and I know just where to put it all.” Len’s voice was husky and sent shivers down Barry’s spine and drew a moan from the ballet dancer’s mouth. 

“We best skip the foreplay then Sir,” Barry looked over his shoulder, fluttering his eyelashes up at the older man while rubbing Len’s clothed cock. Len stilled him with his grip on the smaller man’s hips before lifting him, Barry took it with his usual grace and giggled when he landed on the bed with a bounce when tossed there by Len. 

Len tugged off his clothes, erection springing free as Barry spread his legs wide, not quite a full split but wide enough for Len’s mouth to water as Barry began to openly hump the air. The action drew attention to the tent forming in his work out tights. 

Len crawled up the bed, slotting himself into the open space between Barry’s legs, kissing the younger man as he squeezed the bulge in Barry’s tights. Barry moaned and bucked up into Len’s hand as the man stroked him in a familiar fashion. Together they made quick work of Barry’s work out clothes until the dancer was just as naked as Len was. 

Barry pushed Len away with a wicked glint in his eyes before he grabbed his ankles and pulled them up until his legs were up by his shoulders and ankles by his ears. 

“Fuck I love how flexible you are,” Len praised before he dove down, swallowing Barry’s slender cock down with ease. Barry moaned happily, his body rocking as Len suck at his cock while his fingers rubbed at Barry’s soft rim. 

Len pressed the dry tip of his finger into Barry’s hole as he deep-throated the dancer’s cock, sucking until Barry was crying out above him and spurts of cum filled Len’s mouth. Len didn’t swallow, instead, he kept Barry’s bitter cum in his mouth as he pulled off of his submissive’s cock and pressed his lips to Barry’s hole. 

Barry gasped before whimpering as he adjusted his hold on his legs as Len used Barry’s release to lube up his hole, using his very talented tongue to push the white liquid into Barry’s loosening hole. 

“Sir, don’t tease!” Barry whined as he let his legs drop down over Len’s shoulder as he rocked his ass against Len’s face, urging the older man’s tongue deeper into him. 

“We’re celebrating tonight Barry, don’t make me punish you instead.” Len pulled his slick lips and chin away from Barry’s hole to give a warning look at his submissive. 

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry, I’m just excited.” Barry ducked his head sheepishly, cheeks turning pink. 

“I know sweetheart, I won’t keep you waiting any longer,” Len promised as he lowered Barry’s muscular legs down onto the bed. Barry watched him slick up his cock with hooded eyes and wet his lips when he noticed a thoughtful look crossed his eyes as he looked down at Barry’s widely spread legs. 

“Are you up for riding me sweetheart and putting your flexibility to the test?” Len asked curiously, fisting his cock as he spoke fresh lust burning in his eyes. 

“You know I am,” Barry sat up; Len always had the best ideas when it came to using his felicity in the bedroom. 

“You’re going to slide this nice, wet little hole down onto my cock while you face away from me sweetheart. Then while I lean back and enjoy the show you are going to bounce on my cock with your legs in the split position.” Len explained as he helped Barry to straddle his lap backwards. 

“Fuck, yes Sir!” Barry shivered at the image Len’s filthy words painted for him. Barry wasted no time in opening his legs into the split position, balancing himself on Len’s thighs as he lifted his hips until he felt the tip of Len’s cock against his hole. 

“Damn just as hot as I thought it would be, god I love how flexible you are sweetheart,” Len panted as he pried Barry’s perfectly toned cheeks wide, rubbing his cock against Barry’s cum-wet hole. 

“Are you ready Sir?” Barry bit his lip as his muscles began to burn with the strain of holding himself in this position.

“I’m more than ready to fill your tight little hole with my massive load,” Len growled as he yanked Barry down onto his cock. Barry wailed unable to stop himself as he flexed around Len’s cock. 

“Didn’t I say that you were going to ride me tonight?” Len raised an eyebrow a moment later when Barry just sat on his cock. 

“R-Right, yes Sir.” Barry stammered out before inhaling deeply and began to lift himself, toes pointing out of reflex as his spread legs flexed. Barry’s eyes fluttered as a moan fell from his mouth as he impaled himself back down onto his Dom’s cock. 

“Yes, just like that sweetheart, ride my cock.” Len encouraged as he watched Barry’s ass bounce and jiggle each time Barry sank on his cock. 

Len reached around and began to stroke Barry’s cock, intent on bringing him another orgasm so he was extra sensitive when Len finally came. 

It didn’t take long until Barry was crying out again, body arching and tensing as he came over Len’s hand, stilling from his place with Len’s cock buried inside of him. 

“Do you want my cum now sweetheart? Do you want your celebratory reward?” Len crooned in Barry’s ear as the brunet began to squirm as Len stroked him through his orgasm, drawing every drop of cum out of Barry’s twitching cock. 

“Y-Yes please Sir, please may I have my reward now?” Barry sounded breathless as he let his head fall back against Len’s shoulder. 

“Of course you can sweetheart.” Len kissed Barry’s throat before he took control. Barry whined and whimpered as Len forced him to bounce up and down on his cock again. Barry felt like every nerve was alight with pleasure that was on the edge of being too much. 

That was when Len stilled and let out a low moan and Barry was very aware of the way Len was throbbing inside of him before a rush of familiar wet warmth began to enter Barry. Barry whimpered as he was held tightly in place as Len’s emptied his built-up load into him. 

“It feels good Sir, thank you, thank you!” Barry swallowed down a sob as Len kissed up and down his neck as he held him close as he came. 

“Sh, just enjoy your reward sweetheart,” Len shushed Barry who as shivering in his hold at the overstimulation. Len grinned when he felt his cum start to escape around his cock as his cum had filled Barry up so completely that some had to escape. Barry whined and relaxed in Len’s grip, keeping his legs open in their split as he leaked Len’s cum with a blush high on his cheeks. Barry closed his eyes and let the overstimulation take him, this was his reward and he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
